


Full Circle

by DesertVixen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Beginning to beginning...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandomtrees





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



It had all started with Imitating Victor’s routine – alone, no crowd to make him nervous.

(Well, really it had started when he was a kid who idolized Victor.)

It had progressed to practicing with Victor as taskmaster, skating over and over again, to him learning the routine Victor choreographed, but putting his own spin on it to play to his strengths.  
It had gone to the competition, where Yuuri had to quiet his nerves and skate for his life.

Now they skated together in an empty rink, as the music played, just for fun.

Not an end, but another beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
